


Miami Vice Little Miss Dangerous Continued

by Daytonagirl



Category: Miami Vice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daytonagirl/pseuds/Daytonagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story continues after Jackie pulls the trigger on the gun and the aftermath.It covers the relationship with Sonny&Rico as lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miami Vice Little Miss Dangerous Continued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/gifts).



MIAMI VICE  
LITTLE MISS DANGEROUS CONTINUED

SHE MAKES HER MOVE AT MIDNIGHT  
SHE’S GOT THE MAGIC TOUCH  
THE LITTLE GIRL IS DANGEROUS  
AND JUST A BIT TOO MUCH

IN THE MIDNIGHT HOUR  
ABOUT THE STROKE OF TWELVE  
SHE’LL BE STEPPING OUT  
SHE’S GONNA RAISE SOME HELL  
AND IT’S HER MOVE  
SHE’S HOLDING THAT WILD CARD  
GOTTA MAKE HER MOVE  
SHE’LL MAKE YOUR LIFE SO HARD  
HIGH HELL SNEAKERS  
HEAD TO TOE IN LACE  
SUCH A DANGEROUS BODY  
WITH A LITTLE GIRLS FACE

Chorus:  
LITTLE MISS DANGEROUS  
LITTLE MISS DANGEROUS TO ME  
SHE’S MY LITTLE MISS DANGEROUS  
LITTLE MISS DANGEROUS TO ME  
OH YES SHE IS

LOOKING FOR TROUBLE, LOOKING FOR SEX  
WALKING ON THE WILD SIDE, SHE’S SO COMPLEX  
SHE’S ON FIRE, THE HEAT IS COMING ON  
THE GIRLS ON FIRE, SHE BURNS ALL NIGHT LONG  
HIGH HELL SNEAKERS  
HEAD TO TOE IN LACE  
SUCH A DANGEROUS BODY  
WITH A LITTLE GIRLS FACE

 

Sonny just got there to see Jackie pull the trigger of Rico's gun and end her life.Cat was unconscious from flipping his bike when he went through the door of the house.Sonny looked at Rico with a shocked look on his face and came running in.Sonny checked for a pulse on Jackie but she was dead.Then Sonny went over to his partner who was still handcuffed and still feeling the effect of the drug that Jackie had put in his drink.Sonny undid the handcuffs and helped Rico get his hands out of them.Sonny asked" Rico are you ok partner" and Rico said" yeah,I am ok".Rico was still looking over Sonny's shoulder towards the naked body of Jackie and the blood on the ground around her head.Sonny had a concerned look on his face looking at his partner and at that moment he wanted to reach out and comfort his partner but more than that he wanted to kiss him but it was not the time or place.

That would have to wait for them to get back to the St.Vitus where they could be alone and talk.And they really needed to talk about this business with Rico and his interest in Jackie which Sonny was not pleased with at the beginning.Sonny had to be alone with Rico,but first Rico needed to be checked out at the hospital to make sure he was alright after that drug Jackie had given him.Rico was still a bit groggy from the drug and Sonny helped him up.Rico's legs gave way but Sonny held him tight with his arm around his waist.Sonny held Rico and lead him away from Jackie's body by then the whole scene was flooded with red,white and blue flashing lights from police cars.Police officers were rushing about.A ambulance had arrived for Cat who was still out from crashing his motorcycle through the door.The paramedic saw Sonny holding Rico and asked if they wanted to take Rico in the ambulance with them but Rico told Sonny,that he would rather have Sonny drive him to the hospital.Sonny agreed.By then Castillo had showed up and saw the state of Sonny and Rico and told them to go to the hospital and to come in the morning to fill out there paper work.Sonny helped Rico get into the Daytona and drove directly to the hospital.Sonny punched the accelerator and the city went whipping by.They arrived in front of Miami Dade Hospital.The Daytona came to a sudden stop and Sonny got out of the drivers side door and noticed Rico was staring out the windshield with a glazed look on his face.Sonny helped Rico get out of the car and helped him through the sliding doors of the hospital to the examination room.Rico got checked out and the doctor agreed Rico was going to be fine.Sonny was very relieved that Rico was going to be fine.They both got into the Daytona and Sonny drove back to the marina where the St.Vitus was moored.It was total silent on the drive back to the boat.Sonny nor Rico said anything,

Finally they arrived at the boat and Sonny parked the Daytona and got out.Rico followed him right behind him.They got on the boat and Sonny replied "How could you be so stupid?,you could have got yourself killed and I could not bear that.Sonny then grabbed Rico and told him "Man,I love you"then Sonny kissed Rico hard on the lips.Then Rico pulled away and looked into those bright big eyes of Sonny's and saw concern,desire and love.Rico wanted to say something, but at that moment he just wanted to return that passionate kiss that Sonny had given him.Rico then grabbed and wrapped his arms around Sonny and kissed him.There both tongues battled for entrance in there mouths.Then Sonny pulled away and said lets go down below and let me show you how much I love you.Sonny took Rico's hand and lead him to the hatch and down the stairs.Rico reached the last step and was swept off his feet when Sonny grabbed him and kissed him.There hands were all over each other.Sonny started unbuttoning Rico's shirt and nibbling at his earlobe and biting and licking his neck.Rico could see and feel the desire his partner had for him.Sonny's hard on rubbed Rico and made him excited too,Rico was afraid he would come right there with all the rubbing his partner was doing through his clothes.Sonny wanted to fuck Rico right there and now.Sonny already had Rico's shirt off and was working on his belt on his pants and Sonny had not stopped the nonstop kissing of his partner.Rico's pants and briefs pooled to the floor.Rico broke from the kiss and said "You look a bit under dressed Partner"they both laughed and then started kissing again.But this time the kiss was more erotic and demanding.Rico pushed Sonny's jacket off then took his gun holster and slid it off.Rico took hold of his t-shirt and got it over his head.Sonny was using his hands playing and tweaking Rico's pecks making them hard.Rico was having a hard time staying on his feet.Rico let his hands touch Sonny's tanned muscular chest and he could feel Sonny's heart.Rico looked into Sonny's eyes and saw desire for him.Rico unbuttoned and unzipped Sonny's pants and pushed them down and they fell to the ground.Rico could feel the wetness in Sonny's briefs and that was wetting Rico's appetite.Rico pushed the briefs down and Sonny's erection was hard and wet and was waiting for a hot mouth to suck and lick it.

 

Sonny pulled Rico towards the bed on the St.Vitus and kept the nonstop kissing going,There hands were all over each other.They got to the bed and Sonny got on the bed and pulled Rico with him on top of him.There both erections rubbed against each other.Rico pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss and nibble Sonny's neck and his nipples and lick his way down to the real prize.Rico grabbed a hold of Sonny's cock and lowered his mouth and swallowed it whole then brought his mouth back and licked licked it.This was turning on Sonny very much, he was grabbing the sheets of the bed.Sonny was moaning uncontrolable with what Rico was doing.Rico could taste the precum while his tongue was flicking the head of Sonny's very erect cock.Rico looked at Sonny with a mischievous smile and kept licking and swallowing him.Sonny just pushed the back of his head into the pillow.Rico could hear Sonny's breathing change and knew that Sonny could not hold on anymore and was going to cum.Sonny was holding Rico's head to get further into his partners throat.Sonny started to buck wildly in Rico's mouth.Rico did not ease up on sucking Sonny and that moment Sonny yelled and came in Rico's mouth.Rico tasted and swallowed every bit of Sonny,Rico tasted salty and musky,which was Sonny.Sonny then pulled Rico up and kissed and taste himself in Rico mouth,his tongue and kisses lingered there for awhile.Then he pulled away and told Rico "God,I love you" .Rico looked up and said to Sonny "I love you too" then planted a kiss on Sonny again.Sonny grew hard instantly again,this man in his arms could turn him on so much.This time Sonny grabbed a hold of Rico's cock and glided his hand up and down,pumping it with rhythm.God knows Sonny knew what felt good to a man.And he was turning on his partner,they were both soaked with sweat and clinging to the bed sheets.Rico also grabbed a hold of Sonny.Sonny already had cum but was excited again.They were kissing and nibbling each others necks and pumping each other.There cocks were glistening with precum and they were both so lubricated.Then in a instant they both came with shuddering orgasms.They both yelled with release at one moment you could almost here a roar out of Sonny with the release.Then they both just held on and kissed and fell asleep with Rico spooning Sonny with his leg.

The sun was already rising in the horizon in the Miami sky.In the silence of the Miami  
Marina the St.Vitus Dance rocked gently.Elvis moved from his evenings nap on the deck looking for his breakfast.Somebody did come up from down below the St.Vitus but it wasn't Elvis Daddy Sonny but Rico.Rico did not notice Elvis because his eyes were full of tears.Rico sat down on the deck of the boat and just looked at the skyline of Miami.Down below Sonny stirred from his sleep and noticed Rico was not there with him.Sonny got up immediately and put on a pair of his white pants and went up on deck to see if Rico had left maybe for the office since Sonny knew they would have to go in to OCB to fill out the paper work from last night.Sonny came on to the deck and found Elvis awake waiting for his breakfast.Sonny took out a big fish and gave it to Elvis and patted him on the snout and Elvis roared with delight and started chumping on his fish.Then Sonny heard something else like someone was crying and noticed Rico seating on the deck of the boat.Sonny walked over and sat down next to Rico and put his arm around him.Sonny said "Whats wrong ,Partner"Rico held onto Sonny for dear life.Sonny had realized that Rico was hit with what had happened last night with Jackie.Sonny should have known what had happened last night would come up they should have talked but there was more fucking than talking last night.Last Night Sonny thought he would lose Rico,Sonny loved this guy so much that he needed to be with him last night and so did Rico.Rico finally spoke with tearing running down his face.Sonny kept holding Rico very tight as he spoke.Rico said"I woke up this morning realizing that Jackie had used my gun on herself and it hit me,I should have known".Sonny spoke up"Its not your fault man,you did not know that girl was so troubled,I am just glad she did not take you with her.Rico responded"Sonny,man,you came in the just in time".Sonny smiled and said"yeah,I did and saved your black ass again".They both laughed.Sonny took the back of his hand and brushed it against Rico's cheek and wipe the tears away.Then Sonny put a palm of his hand to Rico's face and turned it towards him so he could could plant a kiss on those lips of Rico's again.Sonny did not mind kissing Rico in public onboard the boat,the people around the Marina knew Burnett was a way out there kind of guy into party favors,beautiful women and even men.But Rico was more special to him than anybody he's been with before.Rico pulled from the kiss and said"Sonny,if we keep this up we won't leave the boat".Sonny said"I don't care,lets go down below".Sonny stood up and took Rico by the hand and lead him to the hatch of the boat.Elvis was still enjoying the fish that Sonny had given to him.Sonny and Rico went down below as the sun was coming up over Miami for the day.They were going to be late for the office but they so needed each other and the rest of the world was shut out for that moment and time,It was just them and nothing else mattered.


End file.
